This invention relates in general to the field of food preparation and more particularly to a process and equipment for its practice pertaining to the treatment of cultivated mushrooms prior to canning.
In general, for purposes of preservation, cultivated mushrooms which are sometimes referred to as "Paris" mushrooms, are washed and peeled and then plunged into boiling water for a period of six to ten minutes prior to canning. This operation is called "blanching". The blanching results in the inactivation of enzymes, the coagulation of the albumin of the mushrooms and the freeing of the albumin of air.
In the course of the blanching process, the volume of the mushrooms diminishes and a significant fraction of the aromas, which are soluable, disappears. The same is true for part of the albumin. The mushrooms also suffer a loss of weight during this treatment.
The disadvantage of so treating mushrooms is that their taste is greatly diminished and their volume reduced. In addition, they turn yellow during the sterilization and blacken when they are exposed to air after the can is opened.